


Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Teagan shows off a new shirt. Saxxon shows him how much he likes it while they're on the dance floor.





	Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> [Teagan Bellamy](https://toyhou.se/2863354.teagan-violins), a noble high elf  
> [Saxxon Violins](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins), a tiefling bard  
> and mentions of [Sadzhik](https://toyhou.se/2852682.sadzhik), a charming dragon
> 
> check out the [Teagaxxon series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/927822) for more of these two!

Teagan fidgets outside the club, pulling his jacket tighter around him. Biting his lip, he glances around; people passing do seem to be watching him, though it’s more of a confusion as to why that tiny elf is loitering so nervously outside than anything else. Because of course nobody can _tell_ what’s making him so nervous, not yet anyway.

 _Saxx must be getting worried,_ he reminds himself, and takes a deep breath. Steeling himself, he turns to the door and decidedly pushes it open to walk through. He almost hits someone with it in his eagerness so he’s stuttering apologies as he comes inside, but at least he’s in.

Craning his neck does little to let him see over the crowd; _everyone_ is taller than him. He gets more than one “outta the way, kid” as he tries to elbow his way through the masses, scowling more with each _hilarious_ remark. “Saxx, where _are_ you,” he mumbles, and as if the words have conjured him up, the crowd parts and Teagan catches sight of his tiefling, perched at a high table and bouncing a foot in a rapid, jittery rhythm. He’s looking around too, looking positively woeful in the brief glimpse Teagan gets before the crowd shifts again and hides him from view.

With a target in sight, though, Teagan is far more determined. With the application of a few elbows in sensitive places, he breaks free of the milling crowd, a grin breaking over his face to match Saxx’s as their eyes meet.

“Teagan, you’re here!” Saxx yells, almost bowling Teagan over as he launches himself at him for a hug. “I almost thought you weren’t gonna come.” He pouts, painfully adorable, and his arms squeeze tight around Teagan. His breath goes out in a whoosh.

“Of course I came,” Teagan squeaks. Saxx beams and plants an enthusiastic kiss on his lips, Teagan going blissfully limp even as his breath is stolen again. Or maybe it’s because of that. Either way, when Saxx pulls back with a parting nip at Teagan’s lip, he’s panting hard, flushed and half-leaning on Saxx to steady himself.

“What took you so long, I was waiting _forever,”_ Saxx whines, tugging Teagan back to the table he’d been sitting at. Miraculously it hasn’t been stolen yet, and Saxx hops up on a chair before tugging another right next to it with a horrible screech of metal legs on concrete. Teagan blushes as he climbs up, tucking his hands between his knees.

“I, um… well… you’ll see,” he says. Saxx squints at him.

“What d’you mean, ‘I’ll see’?” Saxx says, leaning in close. His breath is hot on Teagan’s ear, and it twitches tellingly. “What’re you up to, babe? I wanna know!” His voice goes from low, sly intrigue to pitiful whining fast enough to give anyone else whiplash, but Teagan’s used to his tiefling’s dramatic ways and just smiles sheepishly.

“Um, nothing really… I just… did something a little different. With my clothes.” Teagan darts a glance up at Saxx, whose eyes are wide with delighted curiosity.

“Ooh, is it a sexy thing?” Saxx’s eyes are laser-focused on Teagan’s jacket now, as if staring hard enough will let him see through it. “Are you wearing _lingerie?_ Or some of my clothes again? Or,” Saxx snorts with laughter, “one of Cyrus’ old things?”

“No no no, nothing like that,” Teagan says quickly. He is _never_ going to live that shirt down. “It’s just… it’s a present. From Sadzhik.”

“Ooh!” Saxx’s fingers pluck at the buttons of Teagan’s jacket, grinning at his squeaks of embarrassment. “If it’s from Sadzhik I bet you look _so_ fancy and classy -“

“I always look that way, that’s what my normal clothes look like,” Teagan whines.

“- and _sexy,”_ Saxx finishes triumphantly. Teagan blushes horribly again. “That’s the difference between your boring noble clothes and Sadzhik’s stuff, he’s all classy and shit but _also_ super fuckin’ sexy.” Saxx tilts his head. “How’s his stuff supposed to fit you, though?”  

Teagan grumbles, crossing his arms. “He probably had it made special.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of him,” Saxx coos, draping his arms over Teagan’s shoulders and nuzzling against his cheek. “That he went to all that trouble and everything. It’d be such a shame if I never got to see it.” The huge, purple puppy eyes he gives Teagan are his undoing - as they always are - and Teagan sighs.

“Okay, okay, but you have to promise not to laugh.” Teagan wriggles out of Saxx’s hold so he can finish unbuttoning his jacket. Hesitating a moment, he shuts his eyes tight and shrugs the jacket off, blindly tossing it at one of the empty chairs.

There’s a horrible beat of silence - well, at least no commentary from Saxx, just the raucous music and cheers that fill the club. Teagan squints an eye open and finds Saxx looking at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

“I know it looks silly on me, you don’t have to say anything,” Teagan says hurriedly, and reaches for the jacket again. Quick as lightning, Saxx grabs his hand before he can.

“I am writing the _longest_ thank you letter to Sadzhik,” Saxx says slowly, breaking into an enormous grin. “Babe, you look _hot!”_

“I - what?”

Broken out of his stupor, Saxx’s hands go immediately to the skin the shirt bares at Teagan’s waist. His thumbs slip under the sheer fabric, stroking over Teagan’s stomach. “I am the luckiest dude in the whole fuckin’ world,” Saxx says, prayerful. “Gods, look at you…”

Teagan shivers as Saxx’s hands slide up his sides, finding bare skin almost all the way up his torso. It’d almost be a normal tank top, though admittedly with much finer fabric, if it weren’t for the huge triangles taken out of each side, leaving large parts of his back and stomach bared.

“What’d he say to get you to actually wear this,” Saxx says wonderingly. “It’s not really like you - I mean, not that it’s bad, it’s really really good, like _really_ good -“

Teagan’s ears twitch. “He said you’d like it,” he says, soft and flustered. It takes everything in him not to cross his arms over his chest again, but gods if it doesn’t seem like Sadzhik was right - Saxx is practically devouring him with his eyes.

“The longest thank you letter, and like a million flowers,” Saxx says reverently. He hops down from his chair, scooping up Teagan’s hands to drag him along. Saxx’s eyes follow the flutter of the shirt’s fabric that briefly bares Teagan’s belly button, and he grins, eyes dark and hot. “Babe, let’s dance.”

“O-oh? Okay,” Teagan says, letting Saxx pull him along towards the crush of bodies out on the dance floor. He isn’t the best dancer - not this kind of dancing, anyway, all rocking hips and flailing limbs - but he’s gotten better at falling into Saxx’s rhythm, following wherever he leads.

Now he leads Teagan towards the middle of the dance floor, stopping abruptly and turning so Teagan slams right into his chest.

“Hello,” Teagan says, flushing. Automatically, his arms loop over Saxx’s shoulders, pulling him down the slightest bit that lets their rapid breaths rush over each other’s lips.

“Hi, babe,” Saxx grins. His hands go straight for Teagan’s back, sliding under the thin fabric of his shirt to spread warm palms over his skin and pull him right up against Saxx’s body.

Teagan sighs sweetly, letting Saxx start to rock them to the pounding beat of the music. He lets his head rest in the crook of Saxx’s neck, idly pressing kisses to his skin, slowly flushing darker blue under his touches.

“Y’know why this shirt is so great, babe?” Saxx says suddenly, lips pressed to the curve of Teagan’s ear.

“Why?” Teagan shivers at the brush of Saxx’s lips when he responds.

“‘Cuz I can touch wherever I want, and it’s _so_ easy,” Saxx says, and abruptly spins Teagan around, quickly wrapping his arms around him to keep him hugged tight to his chest. Teagan gasps, his head falling back on Saxx’s shoulder, as one of his hands slips up under the shirt, fingers trailing lightly over the sensitive patch of skin below his belly button.

“S-Saxx,” Teagan whines. His half-lidded eyes catch someone else’s across the dance floor, and he goes red to the tips of his ears when the stranger smirks, eyes clearly tracking over the path of Saxx’s hands beneath the flimsy shirt.

“D’you want me to stop, babe?” Saxx asks. He glances up and stiffens, probably catching sight of the same person Teagan had. They are not exactly being subtle in their perusal.

“No, no,” Teagan says quickly. “I’m - it’s good, but do you -?”

Saxx presses a quick kiss to Teagan’s cheek, then ducks behind the curtain of his hair. “Nope,” he says, loudly popping the ‘P’. “Nothin’ I wanna do more than touch _all_ over my cute, sexy elf.”

“All over?” Teagan says, voice pitching higher. “Saxx, we’re - we’re in - there’s people,” he finishes on a squeak quiet enough that he wonders how Saxx hears it over the thunderous music.

“Yeah, and you _like_ it,” Saxx says, the smirk loud in his voice. His hand skims further up Teagan’s chest, and Teagan gives another squeak as he pinches at his nipple.

“Yeah,” Teagan echoes weakly. His legs feel shaky enough with delirious excitement that he’s not even moving to the music in the slightest anymore. Saxx tsks and drops his other hand to Teagan’s hip, tugging him back against Saxx and rocking him to the beat. Teagan moans as he feels the hard line of Saxx’s erection against his ass, painfully aware of how close Saxx’s hand is to his own dick.

“Saxx, Saxx, please,” Teagan moans, arms hooking behind Saxx’s neck and pulling him in close so he can hear Teagan’s pleas. “I want…”

“Yeah, what d’you want, babe?”

Teagan tips his head back, mouthing kisses under the line of Saxx’s jaw. “Touch me, please…”

Saxx chuckles, though it’s breathy with desire, his hips jerking against Teagan. “You know you gotta be more specific than that, babe.”

Whining softly, Teagan attempts to shift his hips so that Saxx’s hand goes where he wants it to, but Saxx is clearly expecting it and hooks his fingers securely in Teagan’s waistband. “Nuh-uh, no cheating,” Saxx laughs. “C’mon babe. You know how much I love it when you tell me _exactly_ what you want.” His thumb edges just barely under the line of Teagan’s pants, skimming distractingly over his hip.

Teagan moans helplessly, wondering how it’s possible for him to blush even _more_ deeply as he stumbles for the words Saxx wants. “Saxx - I want - please, your hand -“

“My hand where?” Saxx purrs, nipping at the reddened tip of Teagan’s ear and making him shiver. “Here?” He draws his hand up, tracing beneath Teagan’s belly button. “Or here?” His fingers drift to the side, making Teagan hiccup with laughter as they trace over his side. “Or maybe… here?” Nudging Teagan’s shirt even farther up his chest, he tugs at both of Teagan’s nipples now, making him cry out, back arching.

That gets even more people on the dance floor to turn and look for the source of the noise, and Teagan shudders, dick twitching against his pants and leaking a wet spot of precome even as most of them turn away again, laughing and nudging their companions.

“Saxx, Saxx _please,_ ” Teagan gasps, pressing back against him with a barely-restrained moan. “Touch me, t-touch my dick, I can’t stand it, _please - “_ Teagan’s voice cuts off on a sharp intake of breath as Saxx does just that, letting Teagan’s shirt fall back down as his hand drops to cup Teagan’s dick through his pants.

Immediately Teagan grinds into the hot pressure of Saxx’s palm, knees almost giving out before Saxx hurriedly loops his arm around Teagan’s chest to support him. “Ohhhh,” he moans. “Oh, oh Saxx, yes…”

“So needy, aren’t ya babe?” Saxx is hiding behind the fall of Teagan’s hair again, peppering his neck with little kisses and nips of sharp teeth that make Teagan gasp.

“Yes, yes I need you so much,” Teagan whines. Saxx lets his thumb rub over the damp spot in Teagan’s pants, and it grows wetter and wetter beneath his touch, Teagan’s hips jerking towards it eagerly.

“Tell me how much,” Saxx purrs, gripping Teagan firmly through his pants, stroking at the same time that Teagan rocks against him.

“More than anything,” Teagan says, low and fervent. “I always - _always_ need you. No matter where, n-no matter when - _oh,_ oh gods - _always.”_

Saxx gives a sharp whine, a noise like he’s the one being taken apart under Teagan’s hands instead of the other way around. Saxx’s hand squeezing tight around him, Teagan moans and spills into his pants, the lingering strokes of Saxx’s fingers coaxing him through the orgasm. Finally Teagan gives a last, low sigh and sags in Saxx’s hold, totally spent.

“Let’s go,” Saxx says intently, and grabs for Teagan’s hand, dragging him off of the dance floor again. Stumbling, Teagan tries to make his pleasure-weak limbs keep up, but he’s still dizzy with the intensity of his orgasm when Saxx darts into his room and slams the door behind them, immediately crowding Teagan up against the door.

“Gods, Teagan, how do you even -“ Saxx swoops in to give Teagan a messy, biting kiss, the sharp nips from his fangs sending sparks over Teagan’s sensitive nerves. “Just sayin’ this stuff all the time, gods you’re so perfect, I love you _so much -_ “ Saxx slots his hips up against Teagan’s thigh, frantically rocking against him.

“Oh - oh, Saxx, I love you too, so much,” Teagan says, dazedly trying to keep up with Saxx’s nonstop stream of commentary. He drops his hands to cradle Saxx’s ass, smiling lopsidedly at his responding moan of delight. “I can’t believe you - you made me f-feel so good,” he says, the flush that had abated slightly returning in full force.

Saxx whines, rocking his hips faster. “Tell me again.”

Teagan knows immediately what Saxx means, his face breaking into a warm smile. “Saxx, I love you. More than anything.”

With a low, punched-out moan, Saxx’s hips jerk against Teagan’s thigh. He slams his mouth against Teagan’s so each lingering sound of pleasure as he rides out the orgasm spills against his lips, mingling with Teagan’s murmured “I love you”’s.

Now it’s Teagan who finds himself with an armful of sleepy, pleasure-dazed boyfriend, and he grunts with the effort as he walks Saxx over to his bed. Hastily brushing aside the worst of the clutter that’s ended up in the sheets, he flops down with Saxx and grins as he’s immediately wrapped up in a tight hug. “Aw, Saxx…” he says softly. “We’re both gonna be so sticky tomorrow. At least let me -“ Teagan tugs at the waist of Saxx’s pants, made difficult by how closely Saxx has them pressed together.

“No, don’t wanna,” Saxx mumbles, tucking his face into Teagan’s neck.

“Please? For me?”

Saxx grumbles, muttering something about how if Teagan _really_ loved him more than anything then that would include waking up in sticky clothes.

“Aren’t naked cuddles nicer anyway?” Teagan tries desperately.

An enormous, put-upon sigh. “I _suppose._ But you gotta be fast.” Saxx’s limbs loosen just enough that Teagan can tug down his pants and wrestle his shirt over his head, though he’s unable to resist trailing his fingers over Saxx’s body as he does.

Saxx smirks. “Keep that up and I’m not gonna be responsible for you still being in those pants in five minutes. And having them be even messier.”

Teagan flushes and quickly strips off his own pants, tossing them on the floor with Saxx’s before he goes to pull his shirt off too. But before he can, Saxx’s hands jump out to stop him.

“Leave it on,” he purrs, drawing both of Teagan’s hands down to his side and leaning in closer.

“Oh,” Teagan says softly, eyes caught on Saxx’s like he’s been hypnotized. “But I thought - naked cuddles?”

Saxx hums and drops one of Teagan’s hands so he can trace over the bared skin at Teagan’s side again, grinning at his shiver. “Well, I’m not sure this shirt really counts. It’s almost like lingerie.”

Why oh _why_ does Teagan have to blush so easily. “Lingerie is still clothes, Saxx.”

“Yeah, but like, bed clothes. For sexiness. And naked cuddles.”

“Oh, well - okay,” Teagan says, unable to resist Saxx’s delighted smile for long. Saxx laughs and scoops him back up into his arms, flopping them back down to the bed and snuggling up close. Teagan relaxes into his arms with a happy sigh. The shirt really is comfortable, even if (especially if?) he’s somehow more sensitive to Saxx’s lingering touches up and down his sides.

“So, babe…”

“Mmhmm?”

“How long until you get some _real_ lingerie to wear for me?”

“ _Saxx.”_

“Just asking!”


End file.
